Lost Memories in the Wind
by Mistress Tifa
Summary: A tragic event happens which brings two people closer. This is a Squinoa, and is rated PG for some use of language.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories Author's note: I've taken a break from writing poetry, and so now I'm writing this story =) Well, I hope you enjoy it. All the characters belong to Squaresoft, blahblahblah. 

**Lost Memories in the Wind**

**Chapter 1:**

_Whenever sang my songs_   
_ On the stage on my own..._   
She ran and ran, not stopping to take a breath.   
_Whenever said my words_   
_ Wishing they would be heard..._   
The wind blew into her tear-streaked face.   
_I saw you smiling at me_   
_ Was it real or just my fantasy..._   
Her raven black hair swirled in the wind, as she continued to run. She reached the edge of a cliff that towered over a forest.   
"It was my fantasy...it wasn't real at all..." She sobbed and started to cry loudly and stumbled onto the floor.   
"Why? Why did you do this to me?!" She pounded her fist on the ground. "...Why?" 

**Flashback**   
"Hi Rinny!" Selphie greeted.   
Rinoa smiled, "Where's Squall?"   
"I think he's in his room! Anyways, I'll see you around! I really have to go to bed!" Selphie started to skip off to the direction of the girl's dorm.   
Rinoa waved good-bye to the girl, but she didn't notice. She continued on her way to Squall's room and was about to knock on his door when she heard a...moan...not Squall...and then...   
"Don't worry, Rinoa isn't here!" Came the groggily voice of...Squall...   
**End flashback** 

She cried even harder. "Why?! Why did you Squall?!" She stood up slowly. "...I never loved anyone as much as I did to you...you...you...bastard!" She screamed down below the cliff, her voice echoed into the night sky. She grabbed the ring Griever, and held onto it for a few seconds. Then she ripped it off her silver chain, and dropped it onto the ground.   
_My last night hear with you_   
_ Maybe yes, maybe no..._   
Rinoa closed her eyes. "Goodbye..."   
______________________________________________ 

Squall awoke and gasped. "Quistis?!"   
She slowly awoke and screamed which Squall quickly clamped his hand on her mouth.   
"What are you doing in my room?!" Squall demanded, not looking at Quistis while he got out of bed.   
Quistis reached for her clothes that were on the floor and quickly slipped it on. "I have no idea! I'm serious!" She cried.   
Squall got his clothes on and started to pace back and forth. "...You didn't come in here...I didn't ask you to come in...hold...I think I remember now..." 

**Flashback**   
"You're improving!" Rinoa smiled.   
Squall smiled back at her. The song came to an end and Rinoa let go of Squall.   
"I'm tired, I think I'll go back to my room and take a shower."   
"I can bring you back to your room," Squall had already taken Rinoa's hand and was ready to escort her to her room.   
Rinoa smiled again. "It's ok. You should enjoy the party."   
Squall watched as Rinoa let go of his hand and leave the ballroom, her heels clicking on the marble floor. He frowned and sat down at a table by the corner.   
"So Squall, having fun?"   
Damn, it's Quistis... Squall sighed. "Leave me alone..."   
"This is a party! Anyways, we both have no one to talk to..." Quistis sat down with a cup of wine, her other hand held a bottle of it.   
"...Whatever..."   
**End flashback** 

"Oh my god..." Quistis said softly.   
Squall put his hand on his forehead. "We got drunk...we spent one hour drinking until the waiter was afraid to give us anymore wine..."   
"That's not what I meant...I meant oh my god," Quistis repeated firmly and pointed to the door which was open the slightest bit.   
Squall gasped, "Oh my god."   
"S...Squall? You didn't open the door right?"   
"...No..."   
Quistis shook her head in frustration. "And the only other person who has a key card to your room is?"   
"...Rinoa..." 

_______________________________________________ 

The sun shone brightly, the rays gently shining on the grass wet with morning dew. One of the sunrays landed behind a bush, on a girl.   
She moved the slightest bit. _...Where am I? ...WHO AM I?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Memories2 **Lost Memories in the Wind******

**Chapter 2:******

A cold breeze picked up, blowing through the girl's matted hair. She tried sitting up, but found a great pain, like a knife cutting into her side. She winced and lifted her hand slowly. She was bleeding, bleeding alot. _Where am I? ...Why am I here?_   
_...Is anyone here?_ Then she blacked out. 

___________________________________________ 

"Rinoa's gone?!" Zell cried.   
Squall nodded and was silent. Quistis was getting teary, as Selphie handed her a tissue. "It's all my fault..." She sobbed and blew her nose.   
"It wasn't..." Irvine reassured her.   
Quistis sniffed, "If it wasn't for me who brought a bottle of wine over and...and not have responsibility as an instructor! I should have stopped Squall from drinking to much, and I should have never drank more than a cup or two!"   
"Quisty, it's not only your fault I guess...you were drunk and so was Squall. You guys didn't know that you were...you know..." Selphie said.   
Squall remained silent. _Rinny...where are you? ...Come back to me..._   
"We shouldn't just sit here and say whose fault it is! It's obvious that Rinoa got the wrong idea," Irvine cut into the group.   
Zell nodded, "We should get parties to go out there and search for her. We never know, Rinoa can think of many things to do when she sees that Squall was in bed with another women!"   
"We'll go search for Rinoa to..." Squall finally spoke. "Zell and Quistis come with me. Irvine and Selphie, you guys can manage with only two people right?"   
"Of course!" Irvine smiled.   
"Booyaka! Only Irvine and me!" Selphie hugged onto his arm.   
Squall left the room without another word, followed my Zell and Quistis who were scared to question their commander when he was so quite. 

_________________________________________ 

She awoke to a dim light. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw a white ceiling. She looked at her left arm which was in a cast, and so was her left leg. Her head pounded. _What happened to me?_   
"You're awake!"   
She looked over to her right. She saw a woman around thirty, with a white apron tied and her hair in a bun. She decided to try sitting up.   
"No no no! You have serious injuries! Just lye down, " The women softly tucked her into the bed again.   
She gave the women a little smile. The women sat down on a chair beside her.   
"Why on earth were you at the bottom of a cliff?!" The women exclaimed.   
She looked at the women, confused. "...I...was?" She croaked her throat dry.   
"You sure were! My husband went to shoot some dinner when he found you right at the bottom of a cliff! Did you try to jump off and kill yourself or what young lady?!"   
"...I was at the bottom of a cliff..." She repeated slowly. "...I...was?"   
The women looked at her strangely. "Don't you remember why you were at the bottom?!"   
"...N...no..."   
"Oh, you poor dear..." The women said softly. "What's your name?"   
"My name?" She closed her eyes in concentration. "...My...name...my...name...I...don't know..." She said, her chocolate coloured eyes were brimming with tears.   
The women looked at her sadly. "You don't remember anything? Anyone from you family?"   
The girl looked at the women fearfully. "I don't know! ...Do I even have family?!"   
"You poor thing!" The women said. "You must have fell from the cliff and you must have lost your memory..."   
She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "...I don't remember anything..."   
"I'm going to take care of you until you arms and legs and cuts are healed, then maybe I'll feel safe to let you go," The women stood up and brought a cup of water over to her and helped her drink it.   
She drank it slowly, her mind still wondering who she was, what was her pass... 

___________________________________________ 

"Sorry, I did not see a young lady come by town," said a man from Balamb.   
Squall kept on going. "Let's go to Timber. She probably went to Zone or Watts."   
So the trio rode a train over to Timber.   
"What did you say?!" Zone practically screamed into Squall's face.   
Quistis nodded, "Rinoa's missing..."   
"I thought you would take good care of our princess!" Watts cried.   
Zell threw his arms up. "She's missing cause she ran away herself because she thinks Squall's slept with Quistis!" He said quickly.   
They fell silent.   
"What?! How could you sir?! How could you dare!" Zone started screaming again when one of his sick stomach aches started again. "O....ow...."   
Squall just frowned. "I guess Rinoa isn't here... let's go to Deling...she might have decided to go home." 

__________________________________________ 

She smiled up at the women. "Thank you for saving me..."   
"It's wasn't me! It was my husband! You know...I haven't even told you who I am!" The women laughed. "Well, I use to be the leader of the Forest 'Birds', but now these groups of people are not needed since Timber got what it wanted from those Galabadians."   
"F...forest.... birds..." She slowly repeated, as if in a trance.   
The women continued, "You see, we're in Timber right now, in one of it's forests. After the Sorceress War, I got married and we moved out here so we can live peaceful lives. Now back to the Forest Birds. Back at that time, many of us weren't active groups, except for the Forest 'Owls'."   
"Forest...Owls..." She repeated again. "Forest...Owls...Z...one...?"   
"That's right! Zone was one of the people in that group! Although I have never met any of the Forest Owls, I sure wish I could! They tried real hard to liberate Timber! The leader of their group even got SeeD to help!"   
She asked, "...The Forest Owls...w...who were the people in it?"   
"Good question. There was Zone, Watts, and their leader, which I overheard some people saying, they call her princess. She was named Rinoa Heartilly."   
Her eyes started to wander over to the ceiling again. "Rinoa...Heartilly..." 

Author's note: So how did you like it so far? I think it is pretty obvious who "she" is. For the people who haven't figured it out...then...you quite odd...but anyway, please R&R.   
****


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Memories3 **Lost Memories in the Wind**

**Chapter 3:**

(1 month later)   
"Elisa, I know that I don't want to let you go yet...but you seemed to be all healed. My husband said that we can't keep you   
anymore, and you should go and try to find your family members."   
Elisa nodded. She had adopted the name because the women didn't know what to call her. So now she was known as Elisa, no last name, and no past.   
"Thank you for taking care of me... I'll go now."   
The women smiled at her warmly. "I washed your blue duster for you and sewed up the rips so it's good as new! Your black shorts and tank top are just on your bed."   
"Thank you," Elisa went to her room and found on her bed her clothes that she expected, and something else. It caught the   
light of the sun through the open window. It was a necklace, on a silver chian with a ring on it. She held it in her hand, and   
looked at it. "What's this?"   
"That was on you when we found you at the bottom of the cliff," the women came into the room.   
Elisa put it around her neck, and packed up her clothes. The women held her hand and put 500 Gil onto it.   
"A young lass like you would need some money to survive."   
Elisa hugged the women. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget how well you cared for me and all." 

____________________________________________ 

Squall. Where was he now? When Rinoa was still there, he had begun to open up, smiled more often, and even talked more   
freely. Now, he was silent as ever, and colder. He didn't even talk much to his friends. The friends that helped him through so   
much. Now he just kicked them aside.   
Knock knock   
"What?!" He cried.   
"...I...It's me," Quistis said from the outside of his room.   
Squall ignored her and continued to stare at the ceiling, his hair was not as neat as it use to be a month ago. Quistis turned   
the knob to his room, which opened easilly. He hadn't locked it.   
"Squall, we all want you to be happy."   
Squall sat up from his bed and glared over at Quistis. "Why do you care? You...your the person that got me into this mess!"   
Quistis stood there shocked. "...Squall..."   
He continued, "You were the one that said it was your fault in the first place! You were the one that brought over the damn wine! And...and you're the stupid idiot that...that let me drink even though you knew you were an instructor and everything!"   
He screamed in her face.   
Quistis started sobbing, "It wasn't all my fault! Squall Leonhart! I thought you could change! I guess I thought wrongly of you!" She stormed out of the room.   
"Whatever," He muttered. 

___________________________________________ 

Elisa walked down the streets of a town. She looked around her. Somehow, this place seemed vaguely familiar. Have I been here? When I remembered who I am... She walked up to a tiny store by a train station. The women there smiled at her.   
"Sorry, if you want Owl's Tears, we've sold out."   
Elisa walked away and just stood in the middle of the sidewalk. "Owl's Tears? Why does that sound so familiar...this   
place...this..."   
"Come on! Let's go to the pub!" Elisa watched as two boys walked the other direction. She decided to follow when she saw a hotel. She shrugged, "Might as well get a room."   
The lady there seemed overjoyed to see her for some reason. "Rinoa! It's you! I haven't seen you in ages!"   
Elisa looked at her oddly. "Um...sorry, but I'm not sure who you're talking about..."   
"Aw, stop joking around with me Rinny!"   
"I am not...who you call Rinoa...hey...isn't Rinoa the leader of the Forest Owls?" Elisa asked.   
The lady laughed, "Nice game Rinny! You seem like you're talking about yourself as if you don't know that it's you!" She continued to laugh.   
Elisa stared at her. "I'm serious. I am not Rinoa, or Rinny, or whatever you just called me!"   
The lady stopped laughing. "Rinoa? What's wrong with you?"   
"Nothing in fact. Just to tell you, my name is not Rinoa, it's Elisa!" And she walked out of the hotel.   
_Who is this Rinoa? How come...the name sounds to familiar and a person thinks I'm her..._ Elisa shrugged and continued on her way.   
"Oh my god! RINOA!" Elisa heard a man call, but she ignored it because it wasn't addressing her, was it?   
A man caught up to her. "Oh my god! Rinoa! So you were in Timber all the time?! Why didn't you come to Zone and I?!"   
Elisa crossed her arms. "Why is everyone calling me Rinoa!?"   
Watts scratched his head. "They call you Rinoa because you are Rinoa!"   
_Everyone is calling me Rinoa...is it possible that I am her?_ Elisa looked at the man standing in front of her. "...Do I know you?"   
Watts starred at her unbelievingly. "Of course you do! We're like best buds! Remember, Zone, you, and I were going to liberate Timber together no matter what!"   
"I'm sorry. I'm not Rinoa...although many people say I am. Do I look her?"   
"Look like her?! You are her!" Watts was starting to get confused.   
Elisa fingered the necklace she had on. Maybe I am this Rinoa person... hmmm... "Do you know this?" She held the ring in front of him.   
"Of course! It's your mother's silly!"   
"My mothers? It was?"   
Watts stepped back a bit. "You don't sound like you're faking all this..."   
"Of course I'm not... I'm Elisa, not Rinoa..."   
Watts shocked his head in disbelief. "Princess! You don't remember a thing?!"   
Elisa sighed, "To tell you the truth... a month ago..."   
"Come, I'll bring you to where I live with Zone and you can explain everything!"   
Elisa sat down on a seat. Zone was still confused of what Watts had told him about Rinoa losing her memory. But they all sat down and stayed silent to listen to Elisa/Rinoa's story.   
"So, this women, who she says is the leader of the Forest Birds, found me at the bottom of a cliff. After that, I couldn't remember anything. She told me that I had some damage to my head, and I also had some severe broken bones and cuts..."   
Zone nodded, "I get it now...Rinoa! You must have jumped off the cliff after you saw Squall and...Quistis..."   
"Who's Squall?" Elisa asked plainly. 

Author's note: Ok, this chapter was boring. But I needed to stick in some details so this story wouldn't be...confusing.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Lost memories4 **Lost Memories in the Wind******

**Chapter 4:**   
  
Squall, Selphie, and Zell came as quickly as they can when they had received a call from Zone. He dashed out of the train station, Selphie and Zell finding it hard to catch up to their commander. He saw Watts and dashed up to him.   
"Where is she?!" Squall demanded, he hadn't even combed his hair.   
"Whoa sir, you look like a mess!" Watts stood there shocked.   
"Where is she?!"   
Watts didn't reply, and just walked, leading them to a little house by a street. "Um...sir...she's in there, but I'm not sure if..."   
"Move aside!" Squall pushed back and knocked at the door.   
Rinoa answered the door. "If this is for cookies, or donations, I'm not interested."   
"Rinoa!" Squall's heart started to beat so fast, he couldn't hold away his smile. He embraced her tightly.   
Rinoa wriggled about, and out of his arms. "Excuse me! Do you mind not hugging someone you just met?!"   
Squall dropped his arms to his side. "Rinoa...I know that you must be really mad that you saw...well....Quistis and me...but it was all a mistake!"   
Rinoa looked at him with confused eyes. She had decided to once and for all chage her name back to Rinoa since everyone says that she is Rinoa, and so she probably was Rinoa when she had her memory still. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying...who are you?"   
Squall looked over to Zone and Watts. They give him a signal to come with them into the living room. Squall glanced over to Rinoa and went off with Zone and Watts.   
"What the hell is wrong with her?! Is she that mad that she doesn't want to know me anymore?!" Squall demanded right when Watts had closed the door behind him.   
Zone looked around the room uneasily. "Well...we don't know how this story really goes, but she did explain some parts."   
"Basically...she lost her memory..." Watts sighed. "She doesn't remember us at all! Doesn't even knows that she's Rinoa!"   
Squall looked at them, and started to laugh crazily. "You...you're all just joking to me right?! RIGHT?!"   
"...I'm sorry sir..." Zone said softly.   
Squall plumped down onto a couch near by and buried his face in his hands. She doesn't remember a thing...all the times we spent together...all the times I saved her...all....all the memories we shared with each other!   
"...So...I know it's hard for you sir, but it is even harder for Rinoa to accept that she can't remember anything at all..." Watts said from the back of the room.   
Squall felt numb, "How did...did she loose her memory?"   
"She jumped off a cliff..."   
Squall buried his face deeper into his hands. He felt like he was a little boy again, all alone in this dark gloomy storm. 

**Flashback**   
"Sis?!"   
"I'm wite here!" Ellone giggled.   
Squall cuddled closer to Sis. "Oh." Squall looked up into Sis's eyes. "I thought you weren't dare... I was so scawed."   
"Don't worry Squall! You won't be awone when I'm always here!" 

"Sis?!"   
Only the wind and rain.   
"Where are you?"   
Pitter patter...   
"...Sis... I'm alone aren't I?" 

**End flashback** 

Zone and Watts quietly left the room, leaving a close to tears Squall on the couch. Rinoa came in after a few minutes.   
"Um...I heard your name was Squall?" Rinoa walked closer to Squall, who's back was facing her.   
Squall wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then slowly turned around to meet the eyes of his angel. "Rinoa...I'm so sorry... I didn't know that I would get drunk and everything...then all this wouldn't have happened..."   
Rinoa sat down beside Squall, a meter away though. "...Well...I don't know why you're saying sorry, but I guess I knew you before didn't I?"   
Squall felt like his heart just had been grabbed out of his body and thrown into a garbage can. "...You knew me before? ...Yeah...you knew me.... you knew me so well, you knew me alright..."   
Rinoa looked at him with her soft brown eyes feeling sorry for this man. "...How well did I know you?"   
Squall couldn't hold back anymore. He cried, cried onto Rinoa's shoulder. "Rinoa...why can't you remember me?! Why..."   
Rinoa felt odd having someone crying on her shoulder. "...I'm sorry..."   
"No...it was all my fault wasn't it? It was all my fault..." Squall buried his face in his hands once again, but not before he could see Rinoa's necklace, and he sat up again.   
He reached for Rinoa's neckalce. Rinoa let him hold it. Squall looked at the one ring on the necklace. "...the other one..."   
"What other one?" Rinoa yanked back from Squall's grasp of her necklace. "Another ring?"   
"...I'll tell you a story Rinoa..."   
"Erm...ok..."   
Squall leaned back on the couch. "Do you believe in angels and fairies?"   
"...I guess..."   
"Well, I'll tell you a story, this is a real story..." Squall starred out at the window, the blue sky seemed so peaceful. "There once was a quite and cold boy. He rejected anyone that wanted to be his friends... he never told anyone how he felt. That boy was changed however, when at a dance, he saw an angel. A angel radiating with light and beauty. The boy had never seen   
anything as beautiful."   
"Wow..."   
Squall continued slowly, his voice cracking a bit. "After the dance, the angel flew away. The boy thought they would never meet again, but he was wrong. He met this angel once again, in a mission he had. Maybe it was destiny, but that mission had led the boy to his angel. After that mission, the angel had changed this boy. Changed him in every way possible. The angel even made the boy smile, and accept his friends. When one day, something had grabbed this angel away from the boy. The boy knew he would need that angel to survive. So he fought, fought for his life and for the angel's. Once again, destiny was on their side, and they reunited."   
"That's so sweet..."   
Squall watched as a bird soared out of a tree. "After a year, the angel and the boy were happy together. When one day, there was a misunderstanding. The angel once again flew away from the boy. The boy knew that destiny was always on their side, would it be this time? The answer...was no..."   
Rinoa stayed silent. Squall looked frantically at Rinoa. "Don't you remember?! Rinoa...remember please!" He started to shake her by her shoulders. She jumped out of the couch.   
"That was a beautiful story, but sorry! I have no idea who you are, and role you played in my life before." Rinoa walked out of the room.   
Squall's eyes were red and puffy now. He looked out the open window once again, and watched as another bird soared through the sky to join the other bird before.   
Fly fly, fly away... memories to be told, memories to be forgotten... memories just fly away... 

Author's note: Chapter five is going to be the last chapter. Yes, this story was short, but oh well. Anyways, Chapter 5 should be up soon, please R&R.   



	5. Chapter 5

Lost Memories5 **Lost Memories in the Wind******

**Chapter 5:**

(1 week later)   
Rinoa was told of her whole past, and was sent back to Garden. Her whole past with Squall, and everyone she use to know. _So that's what the story Squall told me meant..._ She hugged her knees, looking at the trees and birds. She was outside, sitting on the grass, just trying to have a peaceful afternoon with all her thoughts flying around in her head.   
"Why don't I remember at all?" She said to no one.   
"It's not your fault..." Squall came up from beside her. He had come to accept the fact that Rinoa might never get her memory back, but he would always know that Rinoa was safe and near him.   
Rinoa held her ring in her right hand. "Whenever sang my songs... on the stage on my own..." Rinoa looked at the grass, humming softly.   
Squall perked up at those words. "Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard..." Squall continued for Rinoa, he looked at her hopefully.   
"I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy..." Rinoa stopped singing. "W...what was that song? I always have it stuck in my head..."   
Squall smiled at her. "You remember our song don't you? You remember Julia and Laguna's song."   
"I don't know... I just sometimes start humming it, even though I don't know where it came from. I guess that was something I remembered, well a little."   
Squall dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring, a ring just like Griever. He held it out to Rinoa. "This is for you. You use to have one... I had another copy of it..."   
Rinoa slowly took the ring with the lion on it, and clipped it onto her necklace. Her necklace was whole now, not missing a ring, nor missing a ring to her memories.   
"...Squall?"   
"Yes?"   
Rinoa smiled at him, and jumped onto him to give him a big hug. "Squall!"   
"...Rinoa? ...What's wrong?" Squall fell back from the impact.   
Rinoa wiped away her tears of joy. "I'll be waiting...here..."   
"If you come here..."   
"You'll find me..."   
"I promise..." Squall finished softly. "Rinoa...you remember? You remember me?!"   
"Yes I do! I do!" She hugged him tightly. "And I forgive Qusitis and you. You said you were drunk and I believe you Squall Leonhart! Unless you do that again!"   
Squall was also crying now, it was crying for happiness. Once again, the boy and the angel were reunited, and I guess destiny was on their side once again, but barely. The boy had saved the angel again, by making her whole, and now the angel wasn't missing a piece to herself, nor missing a piece of her memory. Memories are important, memories of your loved ones, of your family, are so precious. Don't just let them get lost in the wind.   
The two kissed, and hopefully, they were never separated again. 

**_ ~The End~_**

Author's note: Yes, this was the shortest chapter, but it was for Rinoa to get her memory back. The story is complete! Thank for everyone who read it, and reviewed.   



End file.
